


Praise You

by HeartlessMemo



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Insecurity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: The first time they kiss, Nandor tries slipping his hands under the bottom of Guillermo’s shirt. As soon as his fingertips brush bare skin, Guillermo yelps and pulls away, tugging on his sweater with a furious blush, his cheeks irresistibly rosy.---Guillermo is insecure about his body. Nandor teaches him to accept praise.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 26
Kudos: 125





	Praise You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks thanks thanks a million to [uv_duv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uv_duv/pseuds/uv_duv) for beta reading this for me! 
> 
> And double-special thanks to [unraveledwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unraveledwords/pseuds/unraveledwords) for enabling/encouraging me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. It is pornography! Did you notice the tag said "praise kink"? I'm just saying that I love comments. BYEEE.

The first time they kiss, Nandor tries slipping his hands under the bottom of Guillermo’s shirt. As soon as his fingertips brush bare skin, Guillermo yelps and pulls away, tugging on his sweater with a furious blush, his cheeks irresistibly rosy. Nandor growls, pulls him back into his embrace and shoves his hands up under the shirt to plunder his familiar’s warm, soft body as he sees fit. He assumes Guillermo’s bashfulness will soon abate.

The first time Nandor feels Guillermo’s cock he is pleasantly startled. 

“Guillermo!” he exclaims, his lips spreading into a devilish leer. 

They’re in the little bedroom under the stairs. Guillermo is pressed up against the wall, his pants around his ankles with only his t-shirt and thin boxer briefs preserving his modesty. Nandor’s hand, shoved under the waistband of said boxer briefs, rubs wantonly at the impressive length hidden there. Guillermo has never been more turned on nor more embarrassed. The emotions fuse and separate like drops of mercury. 

“I didn’t know my familiar was such a big boy!” his master laughs, eyes sparkling.

Nandor starts to edge the boxers down Guillermo’s hips when the human grabs his wrists, looking up at him with pleading eyes, “Please, master!” Years of insecurity and Catholic repression claw at his throat. “Can’t I keep these on while you touch me?”

Nandor frowns. “That is  _ highly _ unhygienic, Guillermo.”

Guillermo’s nails dig into the tendons of Nandor’s wrists. “ _ Please _ , master!”

The first time Guillermo lets Nandor see him naked, he tries to hide himself. He tugs the sheet up over his thighs and belly, clenching his eyes shut in devastated humiliation as Nandor rips it away. The vampire kneels between Guillermo’s splayed legs, raking his eyes greedily over his human’s exposed flesh. Guillermo can’t watch as his master looks at him--his master, with his brutally beautiful body. Nandor is all muscle and scar tissue beneath a luxurious layer of fat. Guillermo could weep at the dark poetry of Nandor’s form. It fills him with dread and shame to think of such a man looking down at  _ him.  _ His hands flutter to cover stretch marks and rolls, but Nandor takes his wrists in his strong hands and pulls them away.

His eyes darken and flames flicker in their depths as he looks over Guillermo. His voice is a playful taunt. “Why do you wish to hide your beautiful body, Guillermo? Don’t you want this?” He grinds his naked erection against Guillermo’s and the human strangles a moan.

“I  _ do _ , but…” his voice fails for a moment. “Please don’t call me ‘beautiful.’ I know I’m not.”

Nandor wants to punish his familiar for saying such a thing! He rears back, eyes blazing with offense. “You think that I, Nandor the Relentless, would fuck anything that wasn’t beautiful?!” He pins Guillermo’s wrists into the pillows as he awaits his answer.

“N-no, master,” Guillermo pleads, fervently shaking his head.

Nandor leans down and captures Guillermo’s mouth in a soft kiss. He licks and nips his familiar’s plump lips before speaking, “So, what does that mean,  _ eshgham _ ? I want to hear you say it before we go any further.”

Guillermo’s eyes fall shut again and his face burns. “I’m beautiful,” he whispers brokenly.

Nandor sets out to teach Guillermo just how beautiful he is. 

* * *

It starts, as all things must in Nandor’s world, with a strict set of protocols: 

_ “You will not disparage yourself. It is disrespectful to me, as your lover, and it is also not a very nice thing for you to be doing to yourself, Guillermo!” _

_ “Yes, master.” _

_ “You will accept my praise without any talking backs!” _

_ “Yes, master.” _

_ “You will look in the mirror every evening and say fifty things that you like about your body.” _

_ “...that seems excessive.” _

_ “I said no talking backs!” _

_ “Yes, master.” _

_ “And you will repeat everything I order you to say during our sexual rumpuses or you will never. Come. Again. Am I clear?” _

_ “Yes, master!” _

* * *

Guillermo is pretty sure he’s about to combust.

His master’s hand traces up the inseam of his khaki pants and flattens over his crotch, rubbing him through the fabric. Nandor looks up at Guillermo from where he kneels on the fur rug in his crypt. The candlelight reflects off his incandescent skin, lending him a warm blush that isn’t real. His eyes are deep, dark pools and Guillermo is teetering on the edge of falling. 

“Say it,” Nandor commands, the steel in his voice belied by his soft touch as his fingers flick over the line of Guillermo’s zipper, popping open the button as he waits. “ _ Do as I say, Guillermo! _ ”

Guillermo’s round cheeks glow scarlet and he squeezes his eyes shut as the words slip out. “I’m...I’m a good boy,” he whispers. He opens his eyes again to watch his master’s reaction.

Nandor nods, his gorgeous, long hair catching the light. Guillermo reaches out and sinks his trembling fingers into it. For a split second Nandor’s eyes flutter closed and his head falls back. Guillermo enjoys the impossible softness of the strands gliding through his fingers. He  _ should _ get to enjoy it, after all; he’s the one who puts so much effort into maintaining Nandor’s hair care routine. But more than that, the touch grounds him and gives him a moment’s reprieve from the powerful, churning blend of embarrassment, anticipation, and pleasure warring in his belly. 

“What else?” Nandor urges, drawing the zipper down and slowly, painstakingly, reaching in to run his cool, rough palm over the thin fabric of Guillermo’s boxer briefs. Guillermo bucks his hips involuntarily, seeking more than just the light touch that his master offers. Nandor snatches his hand back. “What else, my Guillermo? Surely your puny human brain can remember your lessons?”

Guillermo stills his hips and bites back the retort that flies to his tongue.  _ You’d forget your damn fangs if they weren’t attached to your jaw! _ He swallows, humiliation burning through his veins and tears springing to his eyes as he obeys. “I have a big cock. My master loves sucking my fat cock.”

“Good boy!” Nandor hisses, looking up at Guillermo with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he reaches beneath the waist of his underwear and grasps him in his cold, fierce grip. “What else does your master love about you?” He draws his hand down the length of Guillermo’s shaft, eliciting a strangled yelp from the human.

Guillermo’s body and mind are at war. He wants to twist his fingers in Nandor’s hair and shove his master’s face onto his dick; rut into his mouth with abandon until he comes. But Nandor is so much stronger than him; even on his knees, he’s in control. Guillermo knows what his master wants to hear, but the humiliation and anxiety and the years of insecurity strangle the words in his throat. All he can manage is a thready, pathetic, “ _ Please, master! _ ”

Nandor sighs, falling back on his haunches and letting his hands drop from Guillermo’s body. Guillermo lets out a needy wail at the loss of contact, but Nandor pins him with a dangerous glare. “I suppose you have  _ not _ learned your lessons, Guillermo. Very disappointing. Shall I punish you?” He lunges forward and grabs the human’s hips, pulling his body away from the wall and swatting his ass with sharp, painful slaps. “Shall I have you crying and whining over my knee like a bad boy, Guillermo?”

Guillermo clutches Nandor’s shoulders, his fingers twisting in the linen fabric of his shirt, pushing against his master’s impossible strength. He gasps and hisses with every blow of Nandor’s unforgiving palm on his backside. “No, no! I’m a good boy, master. Please, I’m your good boy,” he begs.

Nandor eases up, releasing Guillermo’s hips and pressing him back up against the wall once more. He tugs at the man’s pants and underwear, pulling them down just enough to release his now flagging erection. Nandor leans in and nuzzles his face against the thick, warm length. He breathes in, his eyes rolling back with ecstasy. Guillermo smells like salt, coconut oil and heavy, decadent blood pooling beneath the surface. He parts his lips and mouths along the length, smiling as his familiar’s cock springs to full attention at his slightest touch.

“I am still waiting, Guillermo,” he murmurs, letting his lips trace the words into the velvety soft skin. He wraps a hand around the base and squeezes, hovering his mouth just over the tip before glancing up at the human with dark anticipation.

Guillermo drags a stuttering breath into his lungs. “My master loves my body.” Nandor licks his lips, kissing the tip of Guillermo’s cock and laving the underside with his flattened tongue. “M-my big, soft belly is beautiful…” Nandor wraps his lips around the head and dips forward, taking more and more of the length into his mouth and delighting in the heavy weight on the back of his tongue. “My skin is radiant! A-and I’m so handsome. The most handsome man m-my master’s ever seen!” Nandor growls, squeezing his fingers into Guillermo’s fleshy backside and taking him deep into his throat. “And my ass! I have the most perfect, round piece of ass!” 

Nandor’s muffled roar sends shock waves through Guillermo’s core. The human sobs in overwrought lust and humiliation as his lover begins impaling his own face on his dick. The words, taught to him by his master, memorized and recited, drop from his mind. His speech devolves into mewling whines as Nandor sucks him within an inch of his life. 

“That feels so good, master,” Guillermo sobs, his cheeks still wet with tears of embarrassment even as he pants and squirms with his approaching climax. “Oh my Go--goodness! Master, your mouth makes me feel so fucking good. Please, don’t stop, don’t stop…”

Drool spills from the corners of Nandor’s lips, wetting his beard. He sucks and licks sloppily, bobbing his head at a nearly inhuman pace and squeezing Guillermo’s fleshy thighs until deep, purple bruises form beneath his finger tips. Guillermo dances his fingers through his master’s hair; he strokes lovingly, reverently as the vampire pleasures him. His heart pounds in his chest and his lungs feel like they could burst. His hips strain and stutter against Nandor’s hold as the orgasm finally hits him. His master’s name flies from his lips, a shout into the quiet solitude of their cozy little crypt. 

Nandor pulls away before Guillermo has finished cumming. The vampire smiles dreamily, his mouth a beautiful leer as Guillermo’s seed pulses across his lips. He kisses the tip of his human’s softening dick, purring with affectionate pleasure. 

“My beautiful Guillermo,” he sighs, finally leaning his forehead into Guillermo’s hip, wrapping his arms around his thighs and hugging him. He looks more like a supplicant than the exacting vampire master he portrays outside this room. “When will you learn to love yourself as I do?” he asks, his words come out on a chilly breath that tickles the hairs on Guillermo’s thigh. 

Guillermo lets his head thunk back against the wall. The momentary release from self-consciousness and anxiety afforded by his orgasm is rapidly fading. He tucks himself back into his underwear and does his best to hike up his pants while Nandor clings to him. “I’m trying, master,” he answers honestly. 

Nandor pulls back and allows his familiar to put himself back together. He watches his beautiful little human zip his fly and straighten his colorful sweater. He takes off his spectacles and hastily cleans the lenses with the edge of his sleeve. When he is sorted, Nandor pats the floor beside him and Guillermo obediently folds down to sit on the plush, fur rug at his side. 

“Good boy, Guillermo,” Nandor whispers, running his fingers through his familiar’s delightfully soft curls and pulling him into a soft, worshipful kiss. Their lips were made for each other and Nandor wonders why fate would delay so long in allowing him this gift. “Guillermo?” he hums into the kiss.

“Yes, master?” So sweet, so softly yearning to be good and obedient.

Nandor pulls back and looks into Guillermo’s dark brown eyes. “You are more beautiful to me than 800 years of endless, starlit night. And more precious than a thousand armies and a hundred thousand horses. My sweet Guillermo…”

Guillermo falls forward, burying his face in his master’s strong, broad chest as more tears spill from his eyes. “I love you, master.”

“I love you, too,” he hums, pressing his lips into the tangle of curls atop Guillermo’s head. A moment of blissful silence passes before he breaks it. “And...maybe you will be forgetting that thing I said about the endless starry night and the horses and the armies?”

“W-what?” Guillermo questions, pulling away to look up into his master’s eyes. “Are you seriously trying to hypnotize me right now? After all that?”

“No!” Nandor denies, his eyes flicking around nervously. He finally sighs and tugs Guillermo into his lap, hugging him close and petting his head affectionately. “Fine! Keep your silly, human memory. But let’s not talk about it. It’s very embarrassing!”

“Yes, master.” Guillermo rolls his eyes, but sinks into his master’s embrace with a warm sigh of contentment. “You’re the worst, you know that?” he asks, his voice glowing with love.

“I know,” Nandor breathes. “And you are the best.”


End file.
